Broken Doll
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: No iba a aceptarlo, ni la debilidad ni la aparente verdad que estaba rompiéndola en pedazos. El amo Glen regresaría.


**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes de _Pandora Hearts _son propiedad exclusiva de _Jun Mochizuki _y su vena sádica que nos hace morir un poco cada mes. ¬.¬

**Autora: **Insisto, sé que quieren lincharme porque soy una condenada malagradecida que no merece clemencia pero ¡Clemencia! que regresé desde las profundidades del Abyss solo por ustedes xD. Ahora bien siento que mi estilo de narración ha cambiado un poco, tanto tiempo sin hacer nada me ha dejado un poco oxidada así que juzguen ustedes mismos, por favor.

**Advertencias: **Divagaciones y cosas raras. ¡Spoilers si no vas al día con el manga! Referencias al retrace 63.

* * *

**::: [ Broken Doll ] :::**

«Forever, always and forever, I want to hold you

So that you won't disappear»

Selenite - Rurutia

.

Lottie conocía el infierno. Ser un Baskerville le había permitido contemplarlo de cerca, abrazarlo con lealtad ciega y cubrirse de sangre inocente solo para ser engullida por sus sombras. El abyss, aquella prisión de pecadores, el principio y fin de todo, el horror que se oculta entre sus brumas...solo eso puede ser comparado con lo que ella siente en este momento.

_«Les presentó a la nueva cabeza de Baskerville y quien heredara el alma del maestro Glen. Leo Baskerville»_

La desesperación se hace de cada célula de su cuerpo, un grito tratando de arañar de su garganta y rasgar sus pulmones; arrancarle el alma y taladrarle el cerebro—más, más profundo—cuando las palabras de Vincent penetran sus oídos y se clavan como agujas en su pecho.

El amo Glen, _su amo_, aquel hombre de voz profunda y aura oscura que acariciaba con gracia la autoridad en sus ojos y la solemnidad en sus facciones; aquel hombre que hacía el corazón de Lottie acelerarse y explotar con un simple asentimiento o reconocimiento; aquel hombre que tanto amaba y respetaba...ahora existía dentro del cuerpo de ese chico.

Leo, quien fuese sirviente del joven Elliot Nightray.

Tan pequeño y frágil.

Infantil y detestable.

Completamente risible y absurdo...y _cruel_...

—Charlotte.

La aludida eleva la mirada un poco turbada en la misma pose de sumisión que el resto de los presentes. La voz diferente refiriéndola como hace 100 años le recorre la espina dorsal como una descarga eléctrica, fría, cortante, quemante, dolorosa. Una mano delicada se posa sobre su pálida mejilla y la oscuridad del abyss queda convertida en la luz de un rostro infantil en el que ella no puede evitar navegar con renuencia.

_Anhelo, curiosidad, vieja añoranza por tiempos perdidos..._

Elegantes rasgos ya sin ser cubiertos por el largo cabello o los exagerados lentes.

_Rasgos conocidos. __Familiares y extraños._

Las orbes ajenas le observan con esa eterna melancolía inscrita en ellas—casi como si una parte de sí le hubiese sido arrancada—, demasiado brillante y oscuro y seductor como para que el corazón de Lottie comience una agitada carrera y la sangre le hierva en las venas, se agolpe en sus mejillas y sus ojos se humedezcan descontroladamente al ver _reconocimiento _en las comisuras de una ligera sonrisa...

_...de quien heredara el alma del maestro Glen..._

—Glen-sama...

La voz de Lottie recupera ese tonillo cantarín de antaño, más ingenuo, inocente y dulce aunque el llanto lo desgarre. Leo solo asiente y se da la media vuelta, abandonando la mejilla de Lottie, dejando un doloroso vacío.

_Asfixiante. Desolado. Roto._

Sus peculiares ojos rosados corren a escudriñar la oscuridad contenida tras la quinta puerta del Abyss para evitar mirar a quien, para ella, usurpa un lugar que no le pertenece. Sacude la cabeza con vehemencia—una, dos veces más—intentando abrazar su poca cordura con sus temblorosas manos en torno a sus cuerpo súbitamente frío. Todo parecía inútil pero ella era demasiado testaruda.

No iba a aceptarlo, ni la debilidad ni la aparente verdad que estaba rompiéndola en pedazos.

_El amo Glen regresaría. _

_Ella continuaría buscándole._

Desde el marco de la puerta Vincent le devuelve una mirada indescifrable, los ojos brillantes, expectantes y traviesos; sus dedos enredándose despreocupadamente entre sus rubios cabellos. Un deseo febril, demente, enfermo en la sonrisa de su rostro. Como si Lottie fuese el títere afortunado del día...y las tijeras...

—Amo Leo.

Apartando la mirada de la _muñeca rota_ que se obstinaba en no llorar, Vincent acompaña a la nueva cabeza de Baskerville hacia la puerta.

.

_La reina orgullosa ha caído un poco más._

_._

* * *

Dedicado a todos los anonimos que me dejan review y no tengo donde agradecerles. Favoritos, alertas ¡Gracias por todo! Me alegra poder deleitarles con mis locuras, tanto como ustedes me deleitan con sus historias.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**. **_


End file.
